The Comic Land
The Comic Land, more formally known as Hapori Nui, is an island in the sea of Aqua Magna on the planet Spherus Magna. It is where many comic makers decide to house their comic studios. History of the Comic Land The Comic Land (also known as Hapori Nui) was created by an very powerful entity by the same name. The entities's power was so great that he was forced to split in two, creating the leader of the Comic Land, Hapori Tohu, and the enforcer of his laws, Hapori Dume. Tohu was loved by all Matoran; they put images of him everywhere in his honour. On the other hand, they were all afraid of Dume due to his appearence. Over time, Dume became jealous of Tohu, and sometime after Makuta Teridax threw Mata Nui into his endless sleep, used his Hapori Vakhi to conquer the Comic Land. He fought fiercely against Tohu, eventually using his powers to transform into a massive shadow form. All was not lost though, for Tohu used his powers to imprison Dume, sacrificing his power to do so. On the advice of a Matoran sage known as The Guardian, he agreed to transfer his remaining power to three Toa. Meanwhile, three Matoran by the names of Bob, Kazu, and Matrak were exploring the outer region of the Comic Land. They found savage tribes of Matoran that had been cursed by Hapori Dume. Bob gave them one of his cookies as a peace offering. Bob was a master baker and his cookies could make Matoran stronger mentally; effectively, the cookie he gave them lifted the curse. They told Bob, Kazu, and Matrak to give cookies to the neighbouring tribes. They banded together and called their land "Bobooba", in honour of Bob. Back in the Royal Palace, Tohu chose Kazu, Matrak, and Bob as the recipients of his power. They became the Toa Hapori, the food-elemented Toa. Bob became a Toa of Baked Goods, Kazu a Toa of Fried Goods, and Matrak a Toa of Microwaved Goods. The Boboobians then proclaimed Bob their god. The Toa Hapori defended the Comic Land over many years, even stopping the Dark Hunters from invading. In that invasion, the future Piraka were horrified by the Toa Hapori's powers. Matrak's microwave radiation powers had a nasty effect on Zaktan's protodites, nearly killing him, stopped only by Reidak sucker-punching him. Bob and Kazu turned Dark Hunters to cookies and fried grease (it has been said by Superkid11 that if this had not happened after the Great Cataclysm, that Krekka would have eaten cookified Dark Hunters). On the downside, a number of negative events happened without being stopped, such as the Toa Elmenta being killed, and Matrak being irreparably injured. Kazu tried to heal him with his fried goods powers but accidentally "liquefied" him; the end result was that Matrak required a robotic suit. The suit he was given resembled a mustard bottle, spawning the temporary name, "Mustard Guy". After these incidents, there was a time of peace. The Bloodred Pacifist The very first Comic Land War was, by far, the bloodiest one. The cause of this war was that a young, powerful Matoran of Protodermis wanted to trigger the Separation early. After bruntly making her way past destiny itself, and becoming a Toa of Protodermis(This was not in Destiny's intentions to do so--She was never meant to be a Toa), she found a large pool of liquid protodermis and created her own legion of Shadow Matoran that would do only her bidding. She sent these Matoran to attack the Comic Land while she made her way to Mount Deroichus. This took many weeks, so she created a large number or Matoran to wipe out any opposition. The fighting lasted for months, and no one could stop it. The BZ-Guards were too numerous, the Shadow Matoran too powerful. One day, a Matoran who's name has been lost to history decided to strike out on his own. Historians know that this Matoran never wanted what happened next; He simply wanted the horrible War to end and thought he was doing the right thing. Wrapped in bullet-proof robes and with his 5-foot broadsword in hand, this Matoran traveled across the Comic Land. He was searching for a Toa Stone. When he made his way the BZ-Metru and Tohu Tower, Hapori Tohu knew of his crusade and granted him a Toa Stone. The Matoran became a Toa, unlocked his natural power of Psycics and his Great Mask of Quick Travel, and finished the War in his own horrible way. No one knows exactly what happened next, but it is known that not a single soldier on either side survived, and neither did the two Toa. Only Hapori Tohu knows what happened when the Toa of Psycics, now known as The Bloodred Pacifist, made it to the top of the volcano and encountered the evil Toa of Protodermis, and he wishes never to speak of it again. These events happened just when the Comic Land became technologically advanced, and the War-- now known as the Great Separation of Slaughter-- began just two months after the first BZ-Metru airship had a successful testing and only two years after the completion of Tohu Tower, meaning a little over 207,090 years ago as of Separated. The Origin of Malice Borg Some time later, a Ta-Matoran known as Sir Pickles was taking a mysterious machine to BZ Metru. The Toa Hapori tried to ensure that the machine didn't fall into malevolent hands. However, Pickles was kidnapped by Bormatu, the future Malice Borg. He forced Pickles to tell his the secrets of the machine, and to build battle suits for his Ninja army. During the battle, Matrak got turned into Mustard Guy, Kazu and Harpori Tohu died, Sir Pickles turned evil and Bob's powers were stolen from him by Bormatu, reverting him into a Matoran form. Dark709's Comics: The Movie During the following years, Bormatu rose to become Malice Borg, his idea of the ultimate evil. Meanwhile, Sir Pickles had become the arch-enemy of Dark709. When Malice Borg resurfaced, they formed a temporary alliance and with the help of the hunters and roughly one million clones of Mr. Zimmwad, nearly destroyed the Comic Land. They were stopped, however, were stopped by Dark709, his friends, the Boboobians and a number of comic makers featured when the movie was made. Bob briefly regained his Toa Powers and sacrificed them to kill Malice Borg, ensuring a brief period of peace for the Comic Land. Lavaside Rahi's Comics: The Movie Sometime after the events of Dark709's Comics: The Movie, on Mata Nui, a Makuta named Makookoo created an army of Matoran-fruit hybrids known as the grapes of wrath to conquer Mata Nui. Superkid11 was sent to Mata Nui and presumably killed in a lava flood. Soon after this, LR looked towards The Comic Land for help. He informed the Comic Landers of the tragedy. They didn't take the news very well. (This takes place in the small time period where Dark709 was uninfected and controlled by Bormatu) Lucas709 accused LR of SK's murder. Dark709's Comics: The Movie III: Rise of Hapori Dume The Comic Land was peaceful for a while, until yet another new menace arrived, only known as Mortahk. He is intent on completing only one task: awakening Hapori Dume. After Dume's loss and "death" at the hands of Tohu, Mortahk and Sir Pickles want to awaken him. Meanwhile, after a lethal fall, the powerless and injured Bormatu attacked the retirement home in which Bob's Parents lived, claiming a capsule containing his powers. When Pickles and Mortahk awaken Dume, Dume is seen destroying BZGuard ships, killing innocent matoran and fatally injoring Musturd Guy. Dark and his cast find a temple underneath the studio and turn into Toa (with Bob regaining his powers). With Dark, his crew and Pickles as Toa and Bormatu as an upgraded Malice Borg, it's going to be an all out war. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 When Philipnova798 first opened his studio, he didn't know what would happen. But with the fact that his studio was invaded by Rangan (while Phil was under Commander Conor's control), VakamaTK running through his walls, Bob making a huge and explosive mess in his kitchen, n00bs dropping in uninvited in his studio, and a bunch of zombies attacking, he has been living in a would of madness. What he didn't know was that he was getting caught up in a fourth Comic Land War (See Below). Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness One year after the events of Hapori Dume. A fourth Comic Land war was commenced by a new villain known as Dr.Madness. He has teamed up with almost every single villain that the Comic Land has ever encountered, including a few that no-one even knew existed until now. Phil gets a Bizaro version of himself and Trem Krom plots a plan that'll destroy the Comic Land, all of it's surrounding Islands, everyone on them and possibly even life as we know it if he isn't stopped. SePARATED 3,000 years after the death of Hapori Tohu, the Comic Landers have noticed how the newscasts and papers have slowly become less and less informative or explicit on what is happening on the island, security has over-tightened to the point where you need to show identity to get inside a public restaurant, and Onu- and De-Matoran have been feeling slight but disturbing tremors every few hours. The current leader of the Comic Land, a Turaga named Fesa, has been more and more secluded in her work and makes less appearences. The Guardian's former lair, once a museum, has now been closed from any public meetings, the prophecies inside burned. Rumors begin circulating that the worst prophecy of the Guardian, the prophecy of the Great Separation, has begun. When the rumors are proven true, events are set in motion that questions the destiny of Hapori Nui itself, the cunning of Matoran, and the very devotion of Hapori Tohu himself. It can also be noted that this does not escalate into war;By the time of the Separation itself, the largest amount of troops the Comic Land can muster is about one drafted militia. Veon's Comics: The Movie Roughly 3 months after the first great Comic Land War, a man named Majorba began abducting comic authors living in the main city. Soon afterwards, a hole opened up revealing a long narrow passageway under the city. The passageway was sealed after Veon and co. went in it. Anything about this is currently unkown, but it is possible that this passage leads to the "Hapori Keyhole." Distruction of Nurozi Nui In this spin off of Attack of Dr. Madness, a group of BZGuards and their commander are brainwashed to believe that the Comic Land has betrayed them by The K, a Kraata with mysterious powers. A rescue team is sent to get them back, but are killed in the process by a squad of Noobs stationed out on the island. And now with the Comic Land in War (yet again), it's only a matter of time before the Island is destroyed. Silencium Set roughly 45.000 years after the events in The Mercenus Chronicles, the potrayal of the corrupted BZ-Metru and Comic Land is very...grimy, to put it.The government had fallen due to traitors falling inbetween the most powerful people, up to the point where the Turaga of Hapori-Nui,Areek Taylor, had been brought down by The Supreme Commander himself. Geography The Comic Land is home to a large number of comics makers, and as a result, their various studios, most of which are designed in lieu of that of Dark709. Other landmarks include a haunted forest, the capital city which expands every few years, a barren desert, a peaceful village where the villagers warship Bob, Malice Borg's former castle (also the BZ-Guards' current head of operations), a vacation island, two places prone to visiting morons (D.U.M.B. and C.L.U.B.B.) and a number of peaceful villages scattered at different ends of the island. Some distance off the coast of the Comic Land, there is a smaller island on which Kotahn, Tahuri, Metrukuta and others live. It's unknown what the name of the island is or how long it'll take to get there. There is also an island near it known as Skrall. This is where Matoran like Kerma live in. It takes three hours to get to there. Despite the constant attacks of The Vahki Squadron of Skrall, it is still a popular palce for vacations (suprisingly). Also, toward the north, there is an island called Noob Island, from which Noobs originate. It takes twenty minutes to get there as it's the closest place there. 5 kilmometres Northwest is an island called Bread-Nui, inhabited by savage Neo Shifters. It is unknown how long it takes to get there as no one (aside from Tapika and his crew) dares to go there. Inbetween the Comic Land and Skrall is an underwater city known as Wetland City, which is inhabited by Korasai's Mutated Matoran. No one dares to go there after the incident and as such, it is unknown how long it takes to get there. Meta-Nui is also located near the bigger island too. It is also revealed that a plane trip to either island would take five hours. Ahoradelcine is a small rocky island south-west of of the mainland. It takes about 10 minutes for a fighter plane to reach the island,and about 15 for a Toa to fly there. There is also an island around half the size of The Comic Land called Nuorzi Nui. It takes four and a half hours to get there. To the very far east of The Comic Land lies the eastern nations, which include Vornazar Nui, a large continent several times the size of The Comic Land, as well as several archipelagos, a large atoll, and a smaller continent. Trivia *Rangan Mercenus has made a suggestion of The Comic Land's origins to Superkid; He liked the idea. It is unknown whether this idea will come into account someday... *This wiki was originally named after The Comic Land, but this was changed when it was realized the wiki needed to encompass all BZPower comic series. Category:Locations Category:Islands